Thirteenth Tribe (D8)
The Thirteenth Tribe were a group of humans and their creations the Kobol Centurion. Both the humans and the Kobol Centurion fled Kobol after a war with the other twelve tribes. Pandora System - BSL.png|Pandora System - Battlestar Leonidas History After the war with the other twelve tribes the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol with there creations. After several decade in their travel, two group break off from the Thirteenth Trive and settle on two planets, orbiting the same stars. The two planet are twins planets. Original the two planet was name Terra however over time they would become known as Western Terra and Eastern Terra. This two planet growth and would settle ten other planet and a number of moons. Also for a time they live in peace. However result of disagreement lead to the created of two alliance; those two alliance would become known as the Western Alliance and Eastern Alliance. The Eastern Alliance and Western Alliance has fought three conflict during their history. Western Alliance The Western Alliance is makes up of six of the twelve worlds and it capital is on Western Terra. Each worlds is allow to have there only forum government and each planet get one vote in decision making process. The Western Alliance is also lead by a President who is selection by the Council of Six. Troy Troy is the first planet in the Pandora System. Troy was settled by those who belief in a very limited government and state's right. The planet Troy is divided into fifty states with a weak planetary government and because of this Troy has a Constitutional Republic with a congress that makes up of two houses, a Senate (Upper House) and House of Representatives (Lower House). Each state is allowed two Senators and one Representative per 1,000 people; both House and Senate service for two five years term. The Republic is headed by a President who is also service for two five years term. Each state is in a protective dome. Western Terra Western Terra, also known as West Terra is the capital of the Western Alliance and large planet in the Western Alliance in both term of size, political power, and overall military strength. The Western Terra government is a communist base system. Remus The planet Remus was settled by a religion fundamentalist who left from Western Terra over religion conflict after the majority of Western Terran embraces the communist base system. Those who settle Remus created a Theocracy base system and is rules by a High Priest. It is also the religion center of all twelve worlds and command call the Holy Planet. Labyrinth Labyrinth is a worlds settled by those who believe in corporatism and a un-regulation free-market base system and because of this are ruler by mega-corporation. Labyrinth is the larger economy in all of the worlds of both the Western Alliance and Eastern Alliance. However Labyrinth's cooperation can't operate outside of Labyrinth expect for specific zones, primary moon and asteroid belt, set up by the Western Alliance. Labyrinth is also less focus on the conflict between the Western Alliance and Eastern Alliance and more about making profit. The Labyrinth also used slave labor but because of the conflict between the Eastern Alliance and Western Alliance, the Western Alliance was focus to agree to allow Labyrinth to continue to use slave labor. Athens Athens is a direct democracy and join the Western Alliance after Sparta join the Eastern Alliance and was the last member to join. Elysian Elysain is a worlds, settle by environmentalist who wanted to created a worlds untouch the by industrial society. When fighting broke out between Western Terra and Eastern Terra was force to join the Western Alliance because of their location was to far away from the Eastern Alliance to join them. Elysain makes a deal with the Western Alliance to join them, if the Western Alliance promise to protect Elysain from warfare/enviorment damaged. The worlds of Elysain used a Libertarianis/Utilitarianism base government. Also Elysian only supply food and medical supply and nonvioence support to the Western Alliance as most of the beings are pacifist. Eastern Alliance The Eastern Alliance is also makes up of six worlds with it captial being on the Eastern Terra. Each worlds is allow to kept their only government however the Eastern Alliance is a head by a Supreme Commandant who control both the civilians and military. However unlike the Western Alliance each worlds is not giving one vote in the decision makes process and Supreme Commandant is select base on Military Service History; however other important task are left to civilians from both Eastern Terra and the other five worlds. Eastern Terra Eastern Terra, also known as East Terra is the capital of the Eastern Alliance and the larger worlds of all twelve worlds both in term of population, military and size. The government of East Terra and is a fascist base system. Romulus The planet Romulus was settle by those who was left from Eastern Terra. While they believe in some of the same thing as those who on Eastern Terra, however they disagree with the type of government that the Eastern Terra created. So those who settle on Romulus created a Totalitarian Democracy. Their join Eastern Terra as allies lead to the created of the that Eastern Alliance and also lead to Remus join Western Terra as allies and created the Terran Alliance. Sparta The planet Sparta is a Constitutional Military Dictatorship. It has the larger Land Army of all twelve worlds and them joining lead to Athens join the Western Alliance. Atlantis Atlantis is a Unitary State with it capital being Atlantia and the location of the planetary government. Babylon Babylon is a Absolute Monarchy head by a King and the Nobility. Mars Mars government has change over time unlike the rest of the other worlds, it started out being a Feudalism system then evlove into Oligarchy and ended up as a Gerontocracy. However it is currently a Intelligence Despotism ruler by the smarting human with assignment being assign by intelligence level. Other Worlds There are eight other worlds nearby the Western Alliance and Eastern Alliance; they are not member of those Alliances but has being conqueror at some point. Currently very little is know about there past or who are on those wordls. Eastern Alliance Acmarans Borays Seraphs Somnian Western Alliance Borellian Gorkon Ovions Tucanas Earth The rest of the thirteen tribe settle on the planet they name Earth. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Places Category:Location Category:Governments Category:Stub-Working on it